Ask InuYasha And Yu Yu Hakusho
by Anime-Fan132
Summary: Well have you ever wanted to ask InuYasha and the gang qustions? What about Yu Yu Hakusho? Well Now you can! You can even ask Kilala! So pleaze R&R Rated t just in case Ya never know what might happen!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there FanFic lovers!!!! This is like my first FanFic ever!!!!

Kagome: Hey Please R&R!! Please No Flames Also Suggestions are allways gratefull!!!! So Please critasize!!!

Youko: Hey just so you know this girl can not spell for her life. So please report any spelling mistakes you see.

Me: Im not that bad am I?

Everyone: YES!!!!!

Me: SweatDrops Ok Well I Dont own any of the nice characters. But if i did Laughs Evily You guys would be into it!

**Ask Inuyasha And Yu Yu Hankusho!**

**Chapter one:**

**Interductions**

InuYasha,Kagome,Sango,Shippou,Miroku,Kilala,Sesshomaru,Rin,Jaken,Ah-Un,Youko,Kurama,Naraku,Inu No Tashu,Koga, and any one I might have forgot. All apear in a room that looked empty...cuz it was till they came. There where sevral chairs around a table.

InuYasha: Why are we here?

Me: Appears in the middle of the room Cuz i want ya to be!

Sesshomaru:Who are you?

Me: Yo mom.

Sesshomaru:WHAT!!!!

Me:Damn just kidding don't pee your pants stupid dog.

Kagome:It's called a joke Sesshomaru don't kill her she we might never get out.

Me: Ok just call me thinks KankurosGirl. Ok you guys will be in this room till i get bored with you!

Youko:Well this is lovely.

KankurosGirl:Well people will ask you questions and if you dont answer you will have to stay even longer!!! So Every one R&R So Ask any thing!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I have gotten a few Reviews! Well here they are!!

Disclaimer: KankurosGirl No own!!!! So don't take me to court!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

**Chapter Two**

**Ask InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho**

Okay here we go.

**everyones little babysis1**: **here's my question :Kagome why do you wear yo school uniform to the feudual era? **

Kagome: Well it is just a habbit. I Have allways wore my school uniform and thats what I fell into the feudual era in its just specail in it own way.

Koga:Wispers some thing to Miroku. Who nods and gets a really perverted look.

Kagome: I think I need to chang my wardrobe.

**Kat57:My question is Directed toward Sesshomaru: If you had to choose either Kikyo, Kagome or Sango to have a one night stand with..who would you choose, and why? **

Sesshomaru: Eye twitchs

Every one else: O.O

Sesshomaru: Well if this Sesshomaru had to choose I would chose the Minko with the odd dress.

Kagome: Faints

InuYasha and Koga: Growls

Sango and Miroku: Take Kags to the other side of the room

KankurosGirl: Oh my gawd. Ok Well Till we get more qustions thats about it. So R&R ask any thing!!!!! And Ask a lot of qustions it will make it cooler!!!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask InuYasha And Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter Three**

**By:AnimeFan132**

Disclaimer: Me no own so no takey me to court!Please?

Yu Yu Hakusho Cast: Some of us finally get asked some qustions this chapter.

Kanky's Gurl: Hey its not me it the reviewers.

Yu Yu Gang: Sighs

Kanky's Gurl: Ask Yu Yu Gang some qustions they sad!

Kankys Gurl: This one is from **Kitten-the-Wolf **I like that name.

**-Raises hand- PICK ME! PICK ME! **

Every one: Okay you.

**My question is for Inuyasha and Koga. Who loves Kagome more? **

InuYasha And Koga: ME!!

InuYasha And Koga: NO ME!

There argue ments goes on for a while.

InuTashio: Aww how cute.

Youko: How troublesome. Takes this Kagome person and hangs her out the window.

Kagome: Sreams WHAT THE HELL! KOGA SAVE ME!!

Koga: grabs kagome and growls at Youko

Youko: I think that settles that.

InuYasha: wines and pouts.

Kogome: clings to koga.

Kanky's Gurl: (A/N I like the kagome/koga pairing so sorry yasha luvers.) Ok Next Qustion.

Okay this one is from **animefanatic879**

**Hey my name is Sasha and I wanna ask Miroku a question plz. My question is Why are you such a pervert? I mean when I watch the show you are always asking a girl to bare your child O,O ANSWER!PLZ!**

Miroku: Because I wanted to pass on a strong heir to defeat Naraku if i was not able to. Or if my wind tunnle consumed me like it did my father.

Sango: mubles I love him stupid pervert..

Miroku: Grabs Sango's ass.

Sango: PERVERT! takes her boomerang thingy and hits Miroku on to of the head.

Kanky's gurl: Ok next.

This one is from **ForgottenKaze**

**Okay... I have one for the YYH gang! If you don't know anyone... Just ask... To Mukuro: Do you have any clue why the heck half the YYH fandom hates you? To Raizen: ... How can a demon lord die of HUNGER?! You're suppose to be immortal! For the IY group To Housenki: ...Did you really die of old age? Okay... That was three questions... Anyway, update soon! And remember, if you don't know any of them them that I mentioned, just ask! XP **

Kanky's gurl: ok a gaint cyth pops out of no wear and she brigs it down riping the space time thingy and jumps in be back in a sec.

Every one: Blinks

Boton: Apears on her ore thingy. Hey where did the high spirtcal energy go?

Every one: shrugs.

Kanky's Gurl: rips the space time thingy again and walks back in the room with Mukuro,Raizen,and Hosenki. Me is back. he cyth magicly poofs away. Okay you guys need to answer the qustions so you can go bye bye.

Mukuro: No please do inform me why they hate me.

Raizen: Demons may be imprtal but they can still die. I was hungry and all the good food was gone all there left to do was die so yeah.

Housenki: Of course did some one tell you i didn't shifty eyes.

Kanky's Gurl: Her cyth magicaly apears un her hand and she rips the space time thingy with her cyth. She pushes those three into the time rip and gets ready to jump in

Boton: Woah girl where are you going?

Kanky's Gurl: To take them back.

Boton: That cyth is danguros.

Kanky's gurl: Your just mad cuz they gave it to me and not you. Jumps into the time rip just as it disapears.

Boton: Damn!! Disapears.

Kanky's Gurl: The rip returns and she jumps back in the room Okay im just gona keep this with me. Next qustion! This one is from **greendayluvr93**

**kay I've got a question for Miroku. If you could chose any woman you wanted to bear your child who would she be? **

Miroku: It would be lovly lady Sango.

Sango: Blushes

Kanky's Gurl: hears some grunts and turns around What the hell!??! she raises her cyth and brings it down making a room apear around koga and kagome. Also a fridge with tons of food and drinks apear along with beds and counchs. Damn they couldent wait till the chapter was over she mumbles

Every one: Raides the fridge and some fall asleep on the beds from standing for the past two chapters.

Kanky's Gurl: Ok I am going to find Kankuro and go to the movies! uses her cyth to rip the space time thingy Bye every one jumps in the rip just as it disapears.

Every one: Bye!!!!

Ok that is chapter three!!! Please R&R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ask InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter four

By:InuFan/AnimeFan132

Ok I have to say GhostreaderMeep I luv ya! Gives hugs and cookies You are my first mediaminer Review!! Well Hope there are more Of you guys/gurls out there!!

**'Youko talking in kurama's head or kurama talking in youko's head wateva'**

Kanky'sGurl:Ok Waves her cyth around dangerusly We are back with more qustions for the YYH Gang!!! YAY!

Ok and first up is...

**GhostreaderMeep**

**Hey nice fic! I've got some questions for the YYH gang. This ones for Youko: What's it like to live in someone elses body? This ones for Yusuke: If I took you one in a one-on-one fight and was a S class Thunder demon; would you be able to defeat me? Answer truthfully now XP! My last question is for spike down there (hiei): Do you ever plan on changing your dress-er, I mean clothes? Please answer my questions and thank you, XD **

Kurama: Damn Youko takes over momentarily to answer his qustion. Well its not to fun at times. I wish I did not live in here at times. sigh

Yusuke: I might win if i hade some help! But I dought I could do it alone.

Youko: Damn Straight.

Hiei: First off don't call me spike. Stupid negin(sp) and no I will not change my clothes I like the way they are.

Kagome: Runs out of the room the auther put there IM HUNGRY!!!

Youko and Inuyasha: Falls over laughing

Kagome: Sit boy

BAM!!!!

InuYasha: What was that for wech?!?!

Kagome: Don't call me wech my name is Kagome Ka-go-me... SIT SIT SIT SIT SITTTTT!!!

InuYasha: slams into the ground 5 freckin times!

Kanky's-Gurl: Knocks Kagome out Ok on Ward!!!!!

This one is from... **SironaArgante**

**I like this fic, and I have some questions! For Hiei: When are you going to stop being stubborn and tell Yukina that you're her brother? For Kurama: Why did you decide to grow your hair so long? It makes you look like a girl. (No offence meant, but you do!) For Inuyasha: How do you feel about Yoko Kurama practically being your twin? To the Yu Yu Hakusho cast: If you had to, would you perform La Vie Boheme from Rent? If so, who would sing what? (As in, who would sing "You make fun, yet I'm the one, attempting to do some good," and "Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes! Here she lies, no one knew her worth: the late great daughter of Mother Earth.") Even if you wouldn't, say who would sing what anyway! XD Those are all the questions that I can think of, so please answer them! **

Hiei: When ever I freckin fell like it damn. Grabs a bottle of sake and drinks it all

Youko: NOOOOOOOOO turns back into Kurama Cuz Youko Made me. **'did not' **'Did to stupid fox' **'ok mabey I did.'**

InuYasha: It's better than being related to Fluffy ass over there.

Sesshomaru: sleeping

InuYasha: puts his Oh My Gawd face on and throws oreos at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: still sleeping

Kanky's-Gurl: Ok the last qustion is a big I DON'T KNOW. Ok next.

**Solaira**

**Interesting idea for a story. I do have a question and it is for Kagome. If Kagome had to choose between Hiei, Youko, and Kuronue from YYH and Sesshomaru from IY who would YOU choose to have a one-nighter with? and why that person? **

Kanky's-Gurl: Who would I chouse for Kags to have a one night stand with... Possibly Youko.

Kurama: Damn changes into Youko Come on vixen

Kagome: Holy shit faints

Kanky's-Gurl: waves cyth around Ok next looks like **Solaira** again...

**Interesting story idea. My question is for Kagome. If you have to choose between Hiei, Youko and Kuronue from YYH and Sesshomaru from IY to have a one-nighter with, who would you choose and why? **

Kagome: Huh?? sreams Im afraid to answer!! Hides under one of the beds

Kanky's-Gurl: laughs Ok next!!!

**darknessmoon**

**my question is for Yoko and kurama, how do you stand each other? even my best friends and i get tired of each other. oh and if you do, how do you take a break from each other?**

Youko: Damn turns back into Kurama

Kurama: I lock him away in the corner of my mind. After a while i get used to ignoring him.

Youko: magicly apears out of kurama's body Its the truth!

Kanky's-Gurl: Ok i think there is one more!

**ForgottenKaze **

**Nice chap. To Mukuro, I think it's because you're in love with Hiei, but I'm not sure... Raizen, I knew that! kills random demon that looks suspiciously like Sachi (some guy with Yomi) Okay, question time! Yomi, how the heck did your two ears turn into six after you were blinded!? Murota and Goshinki, why do mind-readers always die? Work on the grammar and stuff and UPDATE! **

Mukuro: ...

Raizen: Ok...

Kanky's-Gurl: Uses her cyth to cut the space time thingy and pulls Yomi out of it.

Yomi: Hell if I know.. shrugs

Kanky's-Gurl: cuts the space time thingy again and pulls Murota and Goshinki out of the time rip.

Murota: Its because every one hates us!

Goshinki: Yeah people hate us!

Kanky's Gurl: ok pushes the Yomi,Murota,and Goshinki back into the time rip Bye.. Ok there is one more i think...

**Kat57**

**To miroku: Are you a virgin that just pretends to be a playboy, or are you a man ? To Sesshy: What is you least favorite nick name that fan girls have given you? **

Miroku: I am no virgin!!!!

All the demons: LIE!!!!!!

Miroku: Fine im a fake... cries and runs into the bathroom

Sango: Fuck you throws her boomerang thingy at the demons

Sesshomaru: wakes up under a pile of oreo's. Climbs out of the pile of oreos. I would have to say Fluffy because this Sesshomaru is not fluffy.

Kanky's Gurl: Ok and thats all the qustions!!! R&R I luv my reviewers!!

Fan Reviewers

**GhostreaderMeep**

**Kat57**

Media miner reviewers

**darknessmoon**

**SironaArgante**

**Solaira  
**

Hope i got that right!!! See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Ask InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

By:AnimeFan132 Aka. Kanky's Gurl

Kanky's Gurl: HO SHIT!!!! I haven't been doing the disclaimer!!! Damn some of my cool as hell reviewers should have told me! I shure as hell dont want to get my ass to to jail!!! Some one please do point that out next time!!!!

Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!!! So no sue sue!!!!

Kanky's gurl: sigh I think I am going to get some of the Naruto cast to come and hang with these guys what do you think? Well when you review plz do tell what you think!!

Every one: sleeps

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Every one: Sreams bloody freckin murder

InuTashio: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?!?!!

Kanky's Gurl: You guys needed to wake up we have more qustions for you guys!!

Sesshomaru: Woo fucking Hoo.

Kanky's Gurl: What in the hell crawled up your pants and died?

Sesshomaru: A freckin spider yokia named Naraku.

Every one: puts on there Oh My Gawd faces.

Kanky's gurl: Disturbing.

InuYasha: Yeah.

Kanky's Gurl: Ok first up is darknessmoon!!!

**darknessmoon  
**

**Why do you hate Fluffy? it means we know you're cute! Ari: i have an Uncle with a tail like Yoko's and he lifts me up with it... could you lift people up with your tail yoko? Nikki: you don't have to answer, she's just trying to bum a ride as vi won't talk to us right now. Ari: am not! Andi: better question, can someone kill those two and make it stick! Ari, Nikki: O.O**

Sesshomaru: Because I am just not fluffy... but if it makes me cute then this Sesshomaru is ok with that.

Youko: It really depends on who the person is. But yeah i can lift people with my tail. lifts Kagome up with his tail

Kagome: WTF I just got over my damn fear put me the hell down now!!!

Youko: Blinks Sorry puts Kagome back on the floor

Kanky's Gurl: Well any one want to take them up on the offer of killing Ari and Nikki?

Hiei: Sure! Unsheathes his sword and holds it at ready

Kanky's Gurl: WHAT I THOUGHT I TOOK ALL THE DAMN WEAPONS NO KILLING IS ALOUD!!!!! Takes Hiei's sword Damn. Ok next qustion.

**Solaira **

**My question is for Sesshomaru. How do you really feel about your little brother and the truth please? **

Sesshomaru: Well i know deep down i really love my brother. I am just afraid to show it my foes might attempt to use my little brother against me.

**ebil jelly **

**-Eats jelly sandwich- oh i like this story very interesting idea. ' ok on with the questions kagome: how do you feel being compared with ur incarnation kikyo i mean u should be at least stronger than her..but u havent reached ur full potential yet now had u? kikyo: y is every1 hatin u! im one of ur biggest fans! y did u had to go and steal kagome's soul the shikon shards from her and tried to kill kagome. now look what you've done u pissed off the kagome lovers u pissed off the kagome haters and last! kuronue:-kneels before him- will u marry me if not youko will you marry me if not hiei will u marry me if not kuwabara will u marry me heh...-if kuwabara says yes then i shove my foot up is anis..lol- ' now update plz - **

Kagome: I don't like being compared to the clay pot whore!! She slept with Naraku for gods sake!! And Sesshomaru if i remember corectly!

InuYasha: WHAT!!!!

Naraku: Yes fond memories.

Sesshomaru: O.O This Sesshomaru did no such thing!

Kikyo: Yes you did Sesshomaru and you know you liked it.

Kaky's gurl: Disturbing...

InuTashio: Pats Sesshomaru on the back. Thats my boy. Perverted just like his old man.

Kanky's Gurl: Ok befor this goes any farther next qustion.

**GhostreaderMeep **

** Power to teh awsome fic!! I do have one more question! U And this is for both the YYH and IY gangs. My Question is 'What would your dream girl/guy look like?' **

Kanky's Gurl: Well hw would have to look some thing like Kankuro off naruto.

In Naruto World

Kankuro:Sneezes Stupid fan girls must be talking about me...

Back to the room every one is kept in

Kanky's Gurl: sigh

Koga,Kurama,Youko,Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru has no prefrance. That this Sesshomaru would tell you.

InuTashio: Humans.

Sango: COUGHmirokuCOUGH.

Miroku: Lady Sango of course.

Ayame: Koga.

Hiei: Hell if I know.

Botan: Uhh I don't know.

Kanky's Gurl: Ok Thats good enough next question.

**kurai tenshi**

**-giggles like botan-...-rubs chin- aw! i got a question for botan...uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm would u rather sleep with koenma -in his baby form- or jaken ' lol -hides behind hiei- hiei:onna get off me me:-knocks him out and glomps on him- uhmmm u didnt see anything...OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!! oh and i have a question for youko to would you rather sleep for kagome botan keiko or uhmmm yukina -hiei yusuke inuyasha koga kuwabara and koenma glare at me- what! it's a question...geez...oh and this story is funny as hell!!! ' update pweese **

Botan: Koenma!!! I woulden't sleep with that ugly ass toad.

All the girls: I don't blame ya.

Youko: Kagome.

Kagome: Oh shit,damn,fuck, faints

Youko: She has a colorfull voucabulary. (TT I know I spelt that wrong.)

Sango: sighs And takes Kagome to one of the beds.

Kanky's Gurl: Yes very colorfull.. Next qustion.

**kurai tenshi**

**typo ' i meant with ' and i have one more question it's for naraku... where do you get that eye shadow i got to find out ' lol...and one more for shesshoumaru-sama is that fluffy thing of urs connect to ur butt? cause if its suppose to be ur tail y is it laying on ur shoulder...that's it ...for now ' **

Naraku: I got it from Wall Mart.

Sesshomaru: Yes this fluffy thing is connected to my butt. That is called a tail. It is to long of a tail to let it go willy nilly so i carry it over my sholder.

Kanky's Gurl: giggles You said willy nilly Laughs Ok next qustion.

**kurai tenshi**

**this is gonna be my last typo!!! i meant to sleep with youko . -gets shot- may i rest in misery... **

Kanky's Gurl: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! May you come back to us in the after life to hang out with us!!!!!

**Mrs. Kurama**

**ROFLMAO!!!! this is so fugin funny!!! Heh heh heh...-takes deep breaths- ok what to say what to ask! Ok this question is for/directed to kagome,kurama, yusuke, hiei,and youko, now uhm what was it oh yesh now since you uhm -counts the amount of guys i listed- four men are erm how do i say are very famous crossover pairings to be paired up with kagome no. So uhmm first kagome how does that make you feel and which of those four guys do you like the best and no not youko and kurama together... and you four men...demons...men w/e!...-cough- feel about it. And inuyasha how do u feel with these crossover guys taking ur woman and fluffy-sama -shesshoumaru stares coldy at me...i hide behind youko- i mean shesshoumaru-dono,taking her as well .how does that make you feel that no one likes u paired up with kagome -coughESPECIALcoughMEcough-...wasnt to long was...well answer to the best and humorous of your abilities!!! **

Kagome: Ummm Kurama's cool the only bad part is that he is like 300 years old...Yusuke is pretty nice as well but im afraid he might shoot me with his spirt gun... Hiei, he just right out scares me... And last but not least Youko...cries He looks to much like InuYasha!!!!

Kanky's Gurl: Rubs Kagomes back Shhh

Kurama: Yeah I like the girl and im only like 19 in human years. (I think thats write cuz he goes to high school in the tv show and in some fan fic i have read he is in collage so its just a quess.)

Yusuke: She is pretty cool maby she would like to go to the arcade with me.

Hiei: She is just some stupid negin why in the world would I like here?

Youko: As I said earlyer I like the girl! Purs (kits pur i think..)

InuYasha: It really pisses me off. Reaches for his sword wich i cant spell and finds it missing

Kanky's Gurl: Like I said I took all weapons.

InuYashs: WHAT!?!?!? The cold ass Teme took MY KAGOME!?!!??

Kurama: I don't blame him.

All the guys: Yeah me eather.

Kanky's Gurl: Fluffy-Sama I luv you glomps Ok with that out o...

Sesshomaru: If you do not get off of me you crazy ass girl the world will come to an end!

Kagome: Sreams and runs around in circles The world is coming to an end!!! The sky is falling. Sesshomaru said 19 words!!!!!

Kanky's Gurl: Oh shit hides under a bed Ok next qustion befor the world ends.

**Sirona Argante**

**Thanks for updating! I do have anoher question for Hiei: Would you have a relationship (longer than a one-night-stand, but shorter than an actual **_**relationship**_**) with a cat demon priestess who is a virgin when the relationship begins, has waist-length green hair, is about twenty (she looks sixteen), and can be hyperactive if she's given pop rocks? That's all for now, but I'll probably have more questions later! **

Hiei: Perks up Where can i met this cat demon and when?

Kanky's Gurl: still under the bed kagome had joined her Ok Hurry next!!!

**person199999999999999999999999**

**Nice story so far. Ok first i have to say sorry to the Yu Yu Hakusho because i can't ask u guyz a question cause i have never seen it. Ok on to the question(s) this one is for InuTasho do u like seeing Inu and Sesshy fight? This one is for Inuyasha: Why did u throw oreos at Sesshomaru in chapter 4, i would have stabbed him. KEEP ON WRITING Kanky's-gurl! (work on the spelling)**

YHH gang: Oh man.

InuTashio: No I do not like seeing them fight. If you was a father/Mother would you like to see your only kids try to kill each other?

InuYasha: I threw oreos at Sesshomaru cuz i know he hate there choclatey goodness. and Kanky's Gurl took my sword when we got in here. oh and father was over there or I would have stabbed him.

Kanky's Gurl: Ok Hurry one more!! GOO!!!

**animelover237**

**this is for Sesshomaru: Why do you deny that yes in fact U R FLUFFY? is it because of some trauma? shrugs. **

Sesshomaru: Yes my father droped me on my head when I was younger. Also I walked in on my father and his human wech having sex. So yes i was traumatized at a very youg age.

Kanky's Gurl: Nice to know well till next time thats all folks!! still hides under the bed waiting on the end of the world to come

Ok im kinda sad cuz I had a bunch of mediaminer reviewers but only two reviewers. I used to have more reviewers? Well any way I wont update again till i get aleast ten reviews! Also the first 10 reviewers get a Youko Chibi!!

Much Luv

Kanky's Gurl


	6. Chapter 6

Ask InuYasha and Yu Yu Hankusho\

By:Kanky's Gurl

Chapter 6

Ok people I have 29 reviews from mediaminer and 15 from fan Just thought i would let ya know! Ok and I have some one who wants me to add the Naruto cast and some one who would like me to ass the Fruits Basket cast. I will use the characters as specail gust to read the qustions!

Kanky's Gurl: Ok we have Kakashi from Naruto to read our qustions!!!!

Kakashi:** Mrs.Kurama ****well this is me again...mrs kurama this is me actually logged in on my account...i'm just to damn lazy to login that's all. Ok i got a few more questions... ok this one is for sesshoumar: how old are you really...and are you a version and would you rut..with kagome? jaken: are you a homosexual? miroku: would you hump a tree if it had a naked photo of sango on it? and last hiei: wheres your sword -hides hieis sword in kagomes skirt-...-snickers- ok update - and that's gonna be my last question...for now... **

Sesshomaru: I am about 200 years old and no this Sesshomaru is not a virgin. Yes this Sesshomaru would rut with the miko.

Jaken: Yes i am a homosexual why do you ask?

Miroku: Yes with out a dought

Sango: O.O

Kagome: Oh shit

Hiei: Give it to me now

Kagome: Hands Hiei his sword back.

Hiei: I shall savor this sord for ever. I shall put it with my all things Kagome.

Kanky's Gurl: Ok come on Kakashi next!

Kakashi: Reads come kiss paradise Ok...**GhostreaderMeep I think you should make the naruto gang come on the show! Question time! This one's for Rin: How the heck can u stand Jaken! This one's for Naraku: Where did you get your tatoo done? (the one on your back) For Kuwabara: was it your mom, dad, or sister that dropped u on your head as a baby? For Orochimaru (if the naruto gang is there): Where did you learn that tounge trick? And my last question id for Duck-Butt (sasuke): Has your hair ever met a comb? please answer, and continue writing! oh, and don't forget the disclaimer!D **

Rin:I don't stand him he stands him self! XP

Naraku: That one tv show (just cant spell it) Yeah thats where i got it done.

Kuwabara: All three and then my dog droped me as well.

Orochimaru apears along with Sasuke

Orochimaru: I lert from the best... The band Kiss!

Duck-Butt: No it has not. And that is a real duck on my head...

Sasuke's Hair: QUACK!

Kanky's Gurl: Ok next!

Duck-Butt and Orochimaru poof away

Kakashi: keeps reading icha icha**mrs. kurama lmao! i dont have anything to ask now except this uhm -points at jaken- why do you annoy shesshomaru-dono to no end!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT YOUR BARF GREEN SNOUT!!!! . ok i'm done...update asap... **

Jaken: Because i can. But i am afraid he will kill me some times. cries

Kanky's Gurl: Shut the fuck up! kicks jaken in the head Next!

Jaken: cries louder

Kakashi:**kawaii-miko sooo funny update soon!!! ok i have a question for youko,sesshomaru and kurama have you ever thought of taking a mate?and if you have who would it have been?Kuwabara hw do yu feel about every time your in a fic you look like a complete idiot? **

Youko: I have but it would be to troublesome. (If you know who says that and you tell me in a review you get a cookie!)

Sesshomaru: I have eyes Rin And i will soon eyes Rin Shifty eyes

Kurama: No

Kuwabara: I am a complete idiot why should i fell bad?

Kanky's Gurl: Ok next!

Kakashi: **SironaArgante heh. I knew that you'd like her. She's my best friend, her name is Midori, you can probably meet her in the Hoseki Shrine in the Inuyasha world (she's one of the last members of the Hoseki clan), and I'll let you know when she's not with me off on some quest to rescue somebody or on a training mission. In fact, she's probably there now. Be careful, though. There are guardian wolves at the shrine that you'll have to get past, and they're very powerful. If you keep your katana sheathed and don't act threateningly, they should let you by. Midori's expecting you. Now, will you go?**

Hiei: drinks like 10 bottles of sake Shureeeee

InuYasha: Whoooo!!! Sake party!! Drinks like 20 bottles of sake Hey Kanky's Gurl. Lookingggg SEXYYYYY!

Kanky's Gurl: HO SHIT SAVE ME!!!! hides under a bed Next please!

Kakashi:**ebil jelly**

**laughs ...chokes on the sandwich i was eating-...ok i have a question for SHesshomaru...if i choked on my sandwich and died wou ld to revive me?**

Sesshomaru: Yes if you made me a sandwich afterwards.

Kanky's Gurl: DOSE ANY ONE HAVE HANYOU REPELANT??!?!!? Shudders Next!!!! and hurry!!!

Kakashi: **Mrs. Kurama**** Wow...ok remember to put the disclaimer on... ' anywho uhmmmm i couldnt stop laughing!!!... uhmmmm can i tell them to do something like have a food fight...that'd be awesome oh and if you could add the cast of Fruits Basket would be awesome to **

Kanky's Gurl: Screams Next time!!!!!!!!

Kakashi shoots Kanky's Gurl a worred glance **hermionegranger have a couple of questions, the first being for the Yu Yu Hakusho cast... well Kurama and Hiei more specifically: when are you two going to decide that you are more than just friends? 0o my next question is a general question to all who feel like answering: Do you like the English voices who voice you? or do you prefer the Japanese casting? or do you think I'm mental for thinking that anyone else would voice you and that you're voices are truly your own and there is no such thing as Moneca Stori, Richard Cox, Justin Cook, Kirby Morrow, John Burgmier etcetera? My last question is for the ladies: If you were human and lived in the ficticious Harry Potter world where Ron, Harry and I dwell, would any of you date Ron? hides wand behind back, preparing to strike smiles unconvincingly **

Hiei, Kurama: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN!!

Kakashi: I am a man

Every one: XX

Every one: The Japanese casting is way better. No offense to the english casting luvers

Girls: Probly not.

Kuwabara: I WOULD!!!

Kanky's Girl: swats Inuyasha off with a stick HURRY DAMN IT!!!

Kakashi: Hurrys**Solaira**

**Hopefully my next question can be answered because it is for Onigumo. If you had a chance to redo your life with the full knowledge of all the pain and death you would cause as Naraku, would you still choose to become Naraku, and if so why? My question is for Kagura and Kanna. If you ladies were able to get free from your perverted master, what would you do with your time? **

(Dont know Onigumo sorry!!)

Kagura: I would go to the mall...be a slut...

Kanna: Be a slut...

Kanky's Gurl: WHO GIVES A SHIT HURRY!! (i got to pee XX TT)

Kakashi**:Drea Mae**

**- -grins devishly- ok i have a question for... uhm... -points at author- yesh u! now answer me this...why/where did u get the idea for this story...and i have another one it's for -points at inuyasha shesshomaru and youko-...especially u youko... why do all of you look so much alike! u all have white to silver hair u all have gold eyes! u guys have tails (well some of u...) and animalistic ears (again some of u) and ur all canines!!! whats up with that...inu no taisho mustuv been hitting on all yall mothers!!!...man ...i should be asking Inu no Taisho this! Inu-Sama have you been hitting up on all there mothers! who knows u could be my father now fuss up! **

Kanky's Gurl: Well I saw a lot of Naruto ones like this so I just put my two other fav manga's instead!

InuTashio: No i havent hit on youko's mom cuz he is kitsume. yeah... Drea Mae-chan (i hope) I am your dad...

Every one: HO SHIT O.O

Kakashi: HA HA **greendayluvr93**

**lol i like the story. Adding the Naruto cast would b way too confusing. I got a question for Sesshomaru. The question is What Inuyasha girl (besides older Rin) do you love? (You got to pick one) **

Sesshomaru: Kagura (you got to say they look good together.)

Kanky's Gurl: OH MY GAWD HE TOOK MY STICK HURRY!! CUZ RAPE OF ZE INNICENT MIGHT OCCUR!!

Kakashi hurrys**ForgottenKaze**

**Nice! Okay, Kaito, if you put all the info you have in your head unto a computer and saved it to a memory stick, how many sticks would it take up? Hagiri, what is it with you and the bleepin' missiles?! Honestly, what next, the Titanic?!?!?! Tskuyomaru and Inutaisho, do you guys know each other? Shippou, what would happen if I gave you or Jin caffine? Update! (Oh, and use the little thinggies for actions) **

Kaito: Alot?

Hagiri: shrugs and shure where is the Titanic at?

InuTashio: Mabey

Shippou: You dont wanna know

a sream is herd

Kakashi: panics **Sarenity digo17 i was wondering can you do a dare thing with the (?) and if so i dare yoko to make out with kagome**

Kanky's Gurl: Shure in the next couple chapters. sreams

Kakashi:**animelover237**

**...wow you are crazy but hilarious dont stop writing. this ones for Kagome: if you could make 3 wishes what would they be? also one for Youko: if you're happy do flowers grow wherever you walk? And for Fluffy: Why do you put up with Jaken why not kill him and give the staff to rin? Kanky's gurl Inu's sword is spelled tetsuseiga okay dont forget it. KEEP WRITING! **

Kagome: Uh for InuYasha to love me... To get out of this room... For every one to be happy

Youko: Yes they do and its roses just not any flower.

Sesshomaru: Cuz he is funny when he gets scared.

Kanky's Gurk: Got IT!! Well Till next time!!! Grabs Kakashi and poofs away

InuYasha: NOOOOOO!!!!!

Ok sorry if you don't like caps. But I do so sorry! Also there are some thing not put is caps that should... XX Sorry... Well Please go and review!! Much love out there.

Kanky's Gurl

P.S. Seeing I had some nice reviews every one gets there fav character in chibi form!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ask Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha

By: Me!!! InuFan3006 or What ever you call me...

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha... If I did I would be in Japan right now... And I would be able to draw...

Me: I got a sorta kinda flame thing the other day...

Kurama: Is that so...

Me: Pftttt... Yeah... Kinda made me sad... Sorry for not updating... I just was...Lazy... I was being troublesom... stares at clouds

Every one: Sigh Lets get on with this so we can get some more reviews...

Kanky's Girl: Ok Umm... Kagome Read the First wacha ma jig...

Kagome: This one is from **WolfWhisle **

_**loving it! throws 500 cans of Inu/Kit/Wolf-demon repelent on the stage to kagome: why do you love inuyasha so much? even though he still sleeps with the**_

_**clay hoe. just go with koga. to inu-dono: mom wants her child support money NOW!!! to shesshomaru, koga, and inu-yasha: whats up little bros? to jaken: give**_

_**up and face the music, shesshomaru is straight! get a boyfrend alredy**_

Kagome: VV Because... He is just s...

_**"NO PANTS!?!?!?!"**_

Kagome: Yep thats the answer to that qustion... Eyes are closed

Kanky's Gurl: O.O OMG... YOUKO PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!!!!!!

Kurama: Omg I have been blinded...

_(Desprition) Youko stood in the middle of the room every one else staring at him like this... O.O... He had his hands in the air and a shirt with... No Pants... A small white ovle type object hiding certain male parts... With __**CENSORED**__written across the small white object thing a ma jig..._

Youko: Puts pants back on Thats the most fun i have had in a while...

Sango,Ayame,Kagome, and Me are hiding under the covering our eyes...

Inu Tashio: Umm Im broke... lies

Sesshomaru.Koga,Inu Yasha: Not alot... O.o

Jaken: I have tried but failed miserabley... VV Goes into a corner and cries..

Kankys Girl: Finaly came out from under the bed. Ok next question i guess... If I don't get scared for life... O.o

Kewabara: This one is from **Makala **

_**This is funny but I have a question. Sango why don't you bare Mirouku's children **_

Sango: Because he has that Wind tunnel and his hand and I don't want my children cursed... Lies Is just afraid of what people will say

Kankys Girl: That was simple...

Yusuke: This one is from _**Brightshadow4994**_

_**awesome story!! this is for kagome, if you could marry one of these three people who would it be, inuyasha, fluffy, or youko. this is for inuyasha, why do you like kikyo so much? All of you stay away from hiei, he's mine, well except for yukina since she's his sister**_.

Kagome: I have no idea They are all great people...

Inu Yasha: Who The Hell you gonna pick you stupid human Wech?!?!?

Kagome: Breaks down in tears I...I...I... don't... Know!!!!!!!?!?!??!?!?!

Sango: Pats Kagome's Shoulder

Inu Yasha: She was my lover from another time... Rambles about kikyo

Every one: Scoots away from Hiei

Me: (Im gettin lazy lolz) Ok lets keep going! This one is from...

_**hanyou-shadow**__**  
hey its me again Inu: if i you could choose between going to hell with Kikyo or living a rich and fufilling life with Kagome what would you choose. heres one for Koga: why are you so attracted to Kagome? this ones for youko: if i killed Kurama would you live or die? i think im going to have fun reading this chapter :D **_

InuYasha:Wellllllll I promised to go to hell with kikyo but Kagome is sweet...Rambels between choices

Youko: Bitch slaps Inu Yasha Damnit Hush!!!

Me: Laughs Ok...

Koga: Because (this is just a guess on my part ) she is sweet and saved me from one really pissed off dog demon Shifty eyes She is just sweet... rambels to him self

Youko:... VV I think so seeing to the fact I only breifly staying in his body after running away from a robbery O.o ... So if he was to die i would be fucked side ways...

Me: Ok... I hope you do enjoy this! Next up on the price is Inu Yasha and YYH is... Dramatic music

_**greendayluvr93**_  
Gives authour Hanyou repellant In case he gets more sake I am giving you the repellant! This question is for Inuyasha. If you were gay who would you love? This is for Sesshomaru, If Kagura ran off with Narakku who was cheating on her with Kanna who was going out with you what would you do?

Me:Takes the repellant Thank you Greenday-San

Inu Yasha: What kind of fucking question is that?!?!?! Well If I was gay I might like glances at koga then to uhhh That one guy who likes Inuyasha bakotsu?

Sesshomaru: I would... Wait what?!?!? O.o???

Me: Confusing... Next up to try to win a million dallas is...

_**dakotsuerami78**_  
im loving the story k for kouga why do you wear a skirt that is shorter than kagome's do you like the femanine look and Ayame is a total hottie i dont see why you dont give her a chance instead of going after another guys girl.

Me: Why thank you bows

Koga: Thats just the tradition in the wolf demon tribes... You can have Ayame if you want her. She's just...

Ayame: Im just what koga?!?!?

Koga: Specail?????

Youko: High fives Nice cover up!

Me:...Ok next for the chance of a new car...

_**Sarenity digo17**__**  
i was wondering can you do a dare thing with the (?) and if so i dare yoko to make out with kagome  
and inuyasha and koga tied done cause yoko and kagome have to make out for three hours and just to kick it off yoko and kagome are in heat i love you yoko when your done with kagome i'll be waiting!**_

Me: Ok we will do this 7 minutes in heaven style... Takes off her cool tophat thing and trows in in the middle. All the guys draw a two picies and put one in the hat and keep the other...

All dudes did wat is said cuz they luv me

Me:Ok hmmm Well I say Kagome chan should go first...

Kagome: Damn he sticks her hand in and...

Me: We will wait and see what happens lolz...

_**Sandy the Judge **_

_**OMG this is SO funny Well anyway I have a few questions! Hiei; What would you do if you got in a fight with a water demon(your height and speed) that had a move that could destroy your darkness dragon?(Asano: Oo Why are you acking him that?! Sandy: Cause I just want to!) Sesshoumaru; This is a what if question... What would you do if you got up the next morning and was completely human? And finally this ones to Yoko; What would you do if you found an artic fox and a giant rabbit robbing you?(Asano: Silvazer and Jack are gonna get you for that. Sandy: Does it look like I care?) Thanks for your time! **_

Hiei: To tell you the truth i have no jagen gods idea... (Hahha i will give you a cookie if you tell me what i mean by that))

Sesshoumaru: It would be a sad day cuz then i would know for shure my dad was a real man-ho...

Inu-Tashio: Hey im not no man-whore...

Me:Keep telling yourself that...

_**HieisKitsune**_

_**Okay, I've got a question or 2 [or possibly 3. 1: Hiei, if you had to marry either Koenma or me, who'd you choose? 2: Kuwabara, will you ever realize Yukina & you weren't meant for each other? 3: Kuwabara again. How many brain cells do you really have? 4: Touya, if Hiei says Koenma in response to my first question, will you marry me? Will you marry me even if he says no to Koenma?**_

Hiei:Well thats a tough choice to say the least... Hn...

Kuwabara: sleeping with drool dribling down his chin

Me: laughs and snaps pictures To The internet!!!! Wait im on the internet... O.o Ok i will ask the second question for Kuwabara... None... Plain and simple...

Touya: Uhhh... Shure...

_**Nyuka**_

_**Nyuka Meow: Now I wander if you stoped doing this but hay I though I would be fun to write some questions any way...I also would like Naruto and Fruba (Fruits basket) crew to join them for a specail Battal roy al...Ok...Question for Sesshoumaru and Rin: Does it bug you that in at least 30 to 50 of fic may you speak in third person when you never speak like that in the manga of anime?...Kuwabara are you affended when in every fic you are miss treated when you have your own special role in the anime and you don't get your respect in fic's?...Miroku: You know that you love Sango very much and Sango you...so why do you hurt her my going after other women and groping her when she doesn't want you too?...This if for the cast of Both fic's: do you get abset when authors of different fic's spell your names wrong or spell it differently...like how I seen Yoko's name spelt (Youko and Yoko) which is in dang it?...sigh...Kagome: How do you feel about haveing your relationship with Inuyasha riped apart in a hundred different ways though fanfic's and the actrule story?...Kikyo: are you as lonly as I think you are with the they way people always make you the bad guy in fic's and haveing your love taken away from you and being forst back to a life you never wanted to live again?...If you could would have never come back at all?...Inu-no-tasha: Who did you love more Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha's mother?...Also if you didn't die when Inuyasha was born how do you think you would have raised him?...Inuyasha: If you Father was still alive to raise you do you think you would be more like Sesshoumaru and get along with him better?...Last but not least Midoriko: how calm every one thinks you can make wishes on yours and the demons souls in then Shikon no tama...when it never gave any indication in the story?...End **_

(( I can't do fight thingies im sorry... so no battle roy al...))

Sesshomaru:Yes some times it dose...

Rin: No not really i think it just adds to my childish atics... and it make me look super cute!!

Kuwabara: Yeah i mean i may not be the smartest cookie in the bag but i am pretty good at what i do... I need more respect around here.. But that is never going to happen.

Miroku:I just want sango to confess her undying love for me by trying to make her jelous but all it dose is cause me pain...

Me: I will answer this question. Well i have on many ocasions spelt there names wrong but i prefer Youko to Yoko...

Kagome: It causes me great sob pain sob Cause i know sob we were ment to be sob

Kikyo: smirk no cuz i got naraku baby!! waves at naraku..

Inu-Tashio: Umm i love them both with all my heart or i would have killed them cuz im like that. Yes of corse i would have raised him he is my flesh and blood my son!

Inuyasha: No cuz he would still try to take my cursey words Sword!

Me: I have no idea about that last question... Till next time im Kanky'sGurl!!

Inuyasha: And im Inuyasha

Both of us: We will see you on Ask Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho!!!

Me:Wow we are good

Inuyasha: Yeah i know you can't stop us!

Sorry it may not be as good but i tried...

60 reveiws from FF and media miner yay me! Lolz thanks Nyuka for being my 40th reviewer on media miner


	8. Chapter 8

Ask InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho!

By: InuFan3006

We meet again. And yet you still don't act as if you care. What am I? Do you love me? Or am i just the girl who is your friend. Nothing more. Just the one you can trust. I am here and yet you never see me. So i must put on a mask of silence. When I fall asleep in class I dream of you. Oh well... Onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I do know own or make any money off of the song Blue by Eiffel 65 or the characters of InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho this is made for my amusemet at that of others. So please do not sue me am so poor i can not afford to pay attetion. Thank you and i am not responsible for any injuries that you may get when reading this fan fiction.

Kagome slowly reached her hand in the bag/hat and pulled out a blue piece of paper. Naraku stood up and looked all evil like smirking. Kagome gasped a look of shock rested on her face. I jumped up and smiled. "Kags if you sing Blue you don't have to go into the closet!" I sugested.

"Thank god" She wispered. Whiping the sweet that had formed on her brow. Naraku sat down in a huff. Sulking and crying all emo like. Kagome took a big breath and I smiled. One of my favorite songs. She began to sing a sweet almost tastable sound was her voice as she sung.

_Yo listen up: here's a story_

_About a little guy_

_That lives in a blue world_

_And all day and all night and everything he sees is_

_Just blue like him inside and outside_

_Blue his house with a blue little window_

_And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him_

_And himself and everybody around_

_'Cause he aint got nobody to listen: ..._

_I'm blue, if I was green I would die_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I have a blue house with a blue window_

_Blue is the color of all that I wear_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

_Blue are the people here that walk around_

_Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside_

_Blue are the words I say and what I think_

_Blue are the feeling that live inside me_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I have a blue house with a blue window_

_Blue is the color of all that I wear_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

_Blue are the people here that walk around_

_Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside_

_Blue are the words I say and what I think_

_Blue are the feeling that live inside me_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_Just blue like him inside and outside_

_Blue his house with a blue little window_

_And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him_

_And himself and everybody around_

_'Cause he aint got nobody to listen: ..._

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

As she sung I danced like no one on the face had danced befor. I was just boogin man. I was unstoppable. Rin was there dancing with me along with Kagome as she sung. We was doing some crazy wave thing with are arms when the song was over. We looked around and saw every one lookin at us. I coughed "Weird man" I sat down and hid my face in my jacket. Their was a deep chuckle from Youko. My heas shot up as i glared at him. "Shut up stupid no pants man!" I stuck my tounge out at him and turned my head with a huff.

He stared at me for a second and rolled his eyes. "So what are we doing now any way? I think we should have a rave. Seeing that Luna-Chan (Me) Likes to dance."

InuTashio walked out of the bathroom with a lamp shade on his head and a bottle of Jim Bean in his hand. "Lets... Lets... Do..." he hicuped "It... Un!!" I jumped up and ran around in a couple of times from drinking way to many Full Throttle's. I ran to the far wall and flipped a switch. There was a groan and the ceiling started to open and other parts of the room. The couches and tabled disapeared into the floor leaving lighted floors behind. They began to flash random bright fun make you wanna dance colors. Then a disco ball and speakers popped out of the ceilings and walls. A DJ rose out of the floor and lights started flashin and random people ran in carrying beer and other food stuffs. "Don't Stop the Music." By Rianna began to play and every one was dancing.

The camera frame was focased on the whole of people. So about that time InuTashio moon walked acroos the fram with the shade lamp and beer in his hand. Singing along with the song. He staggered and hit the wall. "I'm hot" He said in a Paris Hilton type fasion. So he staggered away leavin room for Koga to walk across the room holding hands with me. My face was happy so was he. We was talkin then started dancin like wilds things.

Kikyou was all up in InuYasha's grill dancing all dirty. I got tired of her and picked her up and threw her out a closed window. Down about 12132402874684569264916249124 stories. "Stupid bitch. hahah." I went back to dancing with Koga while a gratefull InuYasha started dancing with Ayame who was glarin at me for takin her man. Every one was just havin fun till something happened no one would ever forget. Some thing that will go down in the history books. Something Weird. Unherd of. Will you ever know what happened when Kagome gets drunk. What about Yukina? I screamed and fainted as every one stared in shok towards the middle of the room. The music was stopped.

CLIFFY!!! hahaha. Shesh. So I hope you liked it till next time folks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ask InuYasha and The YYH Gang. **

**By:Animefan3006**

_Ok.. So every one of my readers more and likely want to kill.. Not updating in almost a year... But I apologize.. and as i looked over the story i couldn't help but laugh.. My spelling was horrible... and i don't even know what to say. _

_So here i am with an update.. I hope you enjoy. _

_Also.. I do not in ant form or fashion own the characters of InuYasha or YYH.. (to lazy to type it out..) _

_And with that lets begin! _

_________________________________________________________________

Shay: (my name) This is from_**Serenity digo18.. **_and the question is.

_**this is for youko: do you like the stories you have with kagome and if so**_

_**what is your faverot (i no it is spelled wrong) part and if you could do that**_

_**fav part agein would u (hand kagome a box with a card) dring the potion in the**_

_**box the pink one and the ather can say what it does love your storie please**_

_**update soon or i will cry**_

Youko placed his finger to his lips and pondered this question... "Yes i do have a favorite it is called.. Not the Only One By: Kawaii-KeKe-Chan * And i would do it all over again for her..." Youko looked over at Kagome and sighed

Kagome stared at the pink potion for a moment.. Then it was grabbed by me and slung out the window.. "It could be poison." I said glaring out the window.. and Kagome nodded in agrement.

Shay: Ok.. Next question is from _**dakotsuerami78 **_

_**aww you actually used mine im i was so excited, i think that thisidea of**_

_**yours is so cute i love reading them**_

Shay: Why thank you! I hope your not to mad at me for not updating..

Ok.. The next question is from _**Kurama's_Kitsune**_

_**Hi [again!]I'm Hieis_Kitsune, I'm just not logged for saying yes,Touya!!Okay, I've got some more questions!! 1: Kuwabara, if you could save either Yukina or Shizuru from certain death, who would you choose? 2:Hiei, are you gonna answer that question? 3:Kurama, do you love Botan? 4:Botan, do you love Kurama? **_

Kuwabara was jolted awake.. He glanced around in amazement.. "I have a question?" He asked..

Shay nodded and handed him his question.. He read over it and replied..

"This is a tough one.. Me being... well.. Me.. I would save them both and look really cool doing so."

Yuske: (i forgot how to spell his name) came over and knocked the shiznits out of Kewabara. "You idiot you are so far from being cool!" He then walked back to his seat and sat down.

Hiei glared at the reviewer.. "I shall not answer your question. Due to the fact i do not remember your question."

Kurama glanced at Botan and blushed. "well i.. guess i do love her.." He hung his head in embarssesment.

Botan turned 12 diffrent shades of red and glanced over at Kurama.. "I do love him"

They then began to run at each other in super slow mo.. With lovey music playing in the background. They then hugged and never let go.

Shay sighed and looked at the next question. "This one is from _**Sarenity digo17**_

_**omg so funny i have (?)'s for youko, sess...o crap fluffy (hehehe i i have a**_

_**sesshomaru plushy i pet his tail) inuyasha and kagome.**_

_**kagome: if you where forced to marry sesshomaru,youko, itachi, neji or garra**_

_**who would you marry.**_

_**youko: if you had to steel a girl from the inuyasha show to be your mate who**_

_**would it be**_

_**sesshomaru/fluffy: when rin gets biger and states dateing would you let her**_

_**date hakudoshi.**_

_**inuyasha: you loser how dare you hurt kagome. if you had 2 days to live and**_

_**had to sleep with some b4 you die would it be kagome, sango, big rin or**_

_**kinkyho.**_

_**that is all i have**_

_**p.s sesshomaru i am a female demon i have pop rocks and jolly ranchers how**_

_**would you like to come over?**_

_**please update soon or i will kill suckera (aka sakera)**_

Kagome looked confused.. "I don't know Itachi, Neji, Or Gaara.. So I would marry Youko." She smiled and before she knew it she was pinned to the ground my a happy Youko.

Youko was huggleing Kagome.. "I would steal this wonderful lady here" He smirked and held her close.

Sesshomaru glared at Rin. "Who is the Hakudoshi fellow.. And why do i not know who he is?!"

Rin sweat dropped and hid behind a couch.

InuYasha laughed. "Kikyo duh!" There was a rather inhuman growl form Kagome who had finnaly got away from a now unconious Youko.. "Sit boy!" She yelled. And then Inuyasha was two unconcious.

Shessomaru got on Ah-un. "I shall be there before you know it." The thought of poprocks and jollyranchers made him happy.

Shay smiled. "I hope you did kill Sakura.. I hate her guts."

Shay glanced around the room and sighed..

"Thats all the questions.. And as of the last chapter nothing amazingly Epic happened. :] I hope to see every one reveiw! and ask lots of questions."

Every one then smiled and waved like maniacs! while screaming "BYE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!"

_______________________________________________________________

Authors note... At the * .. That is a story from media miner.. I shall give you the link..

www (dot) Mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/view_/124062/570171

Again thanks for reading.. and i am soo sorry for not updating.. 3 you guys!


End file.
